


*~THE SECRET CIRCLE~*

by El_Ave_Inmortal



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢 Legend of Sanctuary | Saint Seiya: Legend of Sanctuary (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/El_Ave_Inmortal/pseuds/El_Ave_Inmortal
Summary: There is a secret that Shun does not know until a fire nearly killed his older brother. He is the last of a coven of witches that soon become his loyal friends,but mysterious cloaked figures want them gone or get them to their side. Will the bond of the coven be strong against the enemy?





	*~THE SECRET CIRCLE~*

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of a story I did before. No copyright intended on Saint Seiya or the other show that got me inspired to write this.

A green haired male is getting ready to go home after school. The day went well than the previous ones since in class were just presentations, he says good bye to the teacher after talking about what is due in class next week. 

'finally a good day', he thought as he got to his car. 

He place his things in the trunk, got in, connects the Bluetooth In case someone calls him on the way home and turns the engine on.

Along the way he decides to call his older brother.

The other male answered his phone when he is at the kitchen

"Hey Shun how was classes?" Ikki asked his little brother 

Shun answers," they were pretty good Nii'San I finished the work early to be ready and you how was your day?"

"It was in between for me but I'm glad I'm home preparing dinner for us," Ikki replied back with a chuckle

His little brother agreed with that and chuckle too. 

Shun decided to live with his brother when he was old enough to leave the house of their parents. Ikki agreed to look after his little brother but wanted some help here and there since he is busy most of the time.

"Do you need anything else before I come home or want me straight home?" Shun ask as he got to a traffic light.

Ikki thought for a moment before replying," nah everything is good I got what is needed come straight home Shun".

"Alright Nii'san," The green haired male answers

At the house, smoke started to appear   
Ikki began coughing when he smelled it

'what the hell?' he thought

He heard Shun asked," Nii'san are you okay?"

Ikki replies back," I'm alright Shun, I'm alright" he wonders where it came from as he goes looking.

Some light caught his eye in his search.

His eyes widen when the light turned out to be a start of fire on a curtain.

"Oh shit", Ikki cusses 

Shun heard the cuss

He now is worried for his older brother's well being

Ikki tried not breathe the smoke 

But he was getting weaker

He cough again as he uses the sofa as a support.

"Little...bro..brother," He says weakly as he fell unconscious hitting the floor.

Shun heard it and instantly called 911 informing them on what happened and to get there immediately.

A dark figure was observing the fire until seeing the lights of the police, ambulance and firefighters getting there.

"Soon you will pay," The figure says as it leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments of advice and ideas are greatly welcome. but no hate we are mature here so lets be mature.


End file.
